


I Miss Skeppy

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Skephalo, Skeppy visits Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: BadBoyHalo @SaintsOfGamesI miss skeppy :(---------------------------And Skeppy somehow showed up at his doorstep.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 382





	I Miss Skeppy

**BadBoyHalo @ SaintsOfGames**

I miss Skeppy :(

* * *

BadBoyHalo hit sent on his computer, releasing the tweet to thousands of people. He really miss Skeppy. Skeppy been so busy recently, working on his server as well as future video ideas. Not only that, he had been catching up on sleep recently, feeling overly exhausted from his previous terrible sleep schedule. Because of all these, Bad haven't had a nice chat with Skeppy in a few days, mainly just short messages to say "Good morning" to each other.

Bad picked up the small Skeppy Youtooz on his table, patting the top of the diamond block's head. At least, with this Youtooz, he felt like Skeppy was here with him. Maybe, he would even consider himself slightly not sane for talking to his Youtooz as if he was talking to Skeppy himself.

Bad made a follow up tweet to the previous tweet.

* * *

**BadBoyHalo @ SaintsOfGames**

Skeppy I'm going to bed and when I wake up I better see messages from you D:

* * *

Skeppy didn't even reply to his morning text today, making him feel extra lonely. With this tweet, he hope that Skeppy would see this and send a wake up message tomorrow. Skeppy should have notification enabled for him right? 

He had no idea what Skeppy had been busy with the entire day, not responding to him. However, he did message Vurb today when Bad checked in with Vurb. Not gonna lie, he did feel slightly jealous he replied to Vurb but not him.

Bad sigh. He took a quick look around his server, making sure his server, MunchyMC, was working fine. He then shut down his computer, getting ready for bed. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day.

He placed his phone on his bedside and turned off the lights. His eyes went shut and he covers himself with the large, soft fluffy blanket, tucking himself to bed.

However, he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. His mind going wild, thinking about the day as well as tomorrow. There was no point in contemplating about life. It just goes, and tomorrow, hopefully it will be better.

After some sleepless minutes, he picked up his phone, seeing the large amount of replies he received on his tweet. Vurb had sent something interesting. Well, Vurb always sends something interesting in his replies.

Bad kind of wished Skeppy was in his bed right now, cuddling him to sleep. The warmth of having someone else hug you, as well as whispering soft goodnights to his ears will make his night much better. He would be able to sleep soundly, knowing someone was there with him.

Thinking about this made it even harder to sleep, feeling like he was missing something, or someone. His partially empty bed reminds him that he didn't have a special someone, someone to hold him tight and never let him go, cherishing and pampering him.

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, thinking about Skeppy being right by his side.

The next morning, he was woken up by his phone screaming at the top of it's non-existent lungs. He didn't think too much about the special ringtone or checked the caller and just picked up his phone.

"BAD!!!!!!!! CHECK YOUR DOORSTEP!" Skeppy screamed, Bad waking up completely.

"Skeppy?" Bad sleepily respond, voice somewhat soft and scratchy from sleeping.

"Did you just woke up?" Skeppy questioned and Bad hears his doorbell ringing.

"Yeah, hold on Skeppy." Bad walked to his front door in his pajamas, his phone near his ears.

The moment Bad opened his door, a familiar looking person wearing blue hoodie and jeans was looking right at him.

"Hey Bad!" Skeppy ended the call, waving his hand with the phone, his other hand on his luggage.

"Skeppy? Why are you here?" Bad was in shock. Skeppy didn't warn him about this beforehand.

"I came to visit you! Are you gonna let me in?" Skeppy pulled up his luggage, hugging his door.

"You muffin!" Bad took out his keys and unlocked the door.

Skeppy took off his shoes and dragged his luggage into Bad's house, walking to his living room.

"This a pretty nice apartment!" Skeppy jumped onto his couch, turning his head upwards towards Bad.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Bad walked towards his kitchen, checking his refrigerator for any soft drinks.

"Uhh, do you have mountain dew?" Skeppy asked, and Bad pulled out a mountain dew that was hiding at the back of the refrigerator.

Bad kind of feel like throwing the can of mountain dew straight at Skeppy. As much as he is happy to finally see Skeppy, he is also annoyed that Skeppy just showed out of nowhere. He controls his slight unhappiness and handed it over to Skeppy.

"Did you ignore me yesterday for this?" Bad questioned, pulling up the private messages he sent Skeppy. The flashed the phone in front of Skeppy's face, making sure Skeppy knew what he was talking about.

"Uhh, maybe?" Skeppy tried to avoid the topic. Vurb did tell him that Bad wouldn't be too happy about it, but he insisted on making this a surprise.

"What are you even here for, muffinhead?" Bad looked at Skeppy, there was no way he travelled all this way just to make a surprise visit.

"To visit you?" Skeppy phrased his answer like a question, as if he was unsure himself. It was just an impulsive decision from the stress recently. He needed a short break, and Bad seemed like a good choice.

Skeppy had been travelling the entire day, so he's pretty exhausted at this point. A short moment of silence in Bad's living room caused Skeppy to fall asleep, head falling onto Bad's shoulder.

Bad was startled by the sudden weight on his shoulder, turning his head to the weight. The messy brown-black hair slightly brushing his face, informing him about the head on his shoulder.

"Skeppy?" Bad softly asked, not wanting to actually wake up Skeppy if he fell asleep. A short moment later, he confirmed Skeppy was probably asleep and he sat there scrolling through his phone. It was still somewhat early in the morning, so he also fell asleep, his right hand wrapping around Skeppy's waist.

The last tweet he looked before he slept was

* * *

**Skeppy @ skeppyextra**

I miss BadBoyHalo 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by BadBoyHalo's Twitter (@SaintsOfGames) and Skeppy's Twitter (@skeppyextra)
> 
> I stream myself writing these kind of fics, so maybe follow me if you want to get sneak peak? I’m on [twitch.tv/lumichiz](https://www.twitch.tv/lumichiz)  
> I do take suggestion on stream if you want to add anything to the fic 👀
> 
> I’m also on Twitter: [@Lumichiz](https://twitter.com/Lumichiz)


End file.
